Just Friends Or Married
by Deepminds
Summary: Growing up to fast and the emotional high's and low's of immature relationships.


Stop The Dating Madness

One day I was pulling the weeds out of my garden it was warm

sunny day mid afternoon, most children were walking home from school. All of sudden I heard this loud scream I thought some one was hurt or being attacked in broad daylight. As I went to investigate the situation with cell phone in my pants pocket ready to call the police at a moments notice. I realized it was a young girl no older than fourteen yelling at the top of her lungs, "Liar, liar cheater I hate you, I hate you get away from me." I assume this was some type of boyfriend girlfriend madness. The young girl accused him cheating, and I did not stand around long enough to hear his response to the accusation. What I don't understand is how this young girl could rant and rave and spew so much venom when she should still be playing with dolls and enjoying the innocents of youth. This girl stared at him with so much hatred it was unsettling. If eyes could kill the young man would have been dead, the girl was beyond consoling. I have not seen grown women with husbands and children get that angry. How could some one so young, mentally immature and innocent experience such overwhelming amount of emotions and frustrations. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

There is definitely a need for change something is wrong when young children began to mimic the behavior of adults over the age of twenty-five. Peer pressure is having a negative effect on teenagers. Everyone is different we are not clones and not programmed to do what everyone else is doing. People have a right to make choices they are comfortable with and to progress at their own pace. Experiencing things your are not ready for mentally or physically is a recipe for disaster.

I know this may sound crazy but hear me out. Dating is an illusion it gives people a false impression that two people are exclusive. How many exclusive couples do you know? People are not being loyal or committed. Most of them are playing games and dating multiple people, and everyone knows it. There maybe some sincere couples somewhere on the planet, and good for them. But for the other 90% of the world dating is not working.

If you are just friends with a person you get to know each other go places and hang out together. People are allowed to have all the friends they want. Everyone knows that friends are platonic and there is no grey area. Strange how friends seldom quit break up or break off, dump or leave their friends. Why is that? Because being a friend has no emotional or physical pressure connected to it. Folks come and go as they please, drop off the planet for a couple of months show up one day and all they say is, "What's been happening?" Or hello stranger where have you been?

Friends don't spray paint your car, flatten your tires, try to get you fired from your job, or pick a fight with your new girlfriend, or decorate the front of your house with toilet paper. Friends accept you with all your idiosyncrasies. There is no mask with friends they know enough about you to blackmail you, but they don't.

That dating situation is way out of control and is causing people to be emotionally damaged for life. People are dating multiple people because they are not sure what type of person they really want. Peer pressure is raging making people do things they don't want to do, things they may not be mentally ready to handle. Wouldn't it may more sense to let people figure out at their own pace what they like and dislikes.

Dating is expensive and most young adults in high school don't even have jobs. So if you are dating with no money your just walking to the park, library or dairy queen and that's considered socializing not dating. Employment and a steady flow of cash is very important unless you plan to split the bills with your date. Friends don't have these problems when they do things together or plan a special events. They just pass the hat around and everyone drops in cash or coupon and its done. No fuss.

I consider the madness of dating like entering in to your favorite

candy shop. When you walk in the door you smell all the different scents of chocolates, vanilla creams, orange parfaits, caramel marshmallows and your mouth begins to water. You look around and try to decide what to buy, the decision is hard because everything looks so tasty and delectable and the wrappings make the candy look even more enticing. You could buy all the candy, but that eventually would make you sick from overdosing on sugar.

This is where integrity and being responsible steps in. You can not go around taking licks off candy and throwing it away because you all of a sudden don't like that flavor anymore. Being responsible is picking that one special flavor and sticking with it, no matter how delectable and gorgeously wrapped all the other candy looks. Stop leaving a trail of half bitten, cracked open, sniffed to death, untwisted candy wrappers for some else to clean up behind YOU. Every piece of candy out here does not have your NAME on it. Listen up the one who eats the most candy does not win, they got straight to emergency to get their stomach pumped and then off the therapy. We must learn to look and admire all beautiful things from a distance and continue on our life's journey.

The candy represents the people in your life, pick your friends well and treat them with respect. The dating situation is not working and the only other alternative is to be just friends or get married. And if you are confused and are unable to choose that is okay too, remember you have your whole life ahead of you.


End file.
